The Silence
by olarst
Summary: When Harry finds out the truth about his destiny, his world changes rapidly as he seems to be following a path that will lead him straight to a disastrous showdown between the Light Lord Albus Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord Voldemort. Grey!Harry. Harry/Hermione. Neville/Luna.
1. Reflections

_**THE SILENCE**_

**A/N: Welcome to my first Harry Potter story in a very, very long time! This time I have a premise I really like and a few concepts that may be original, I don't really know. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Ta-ta!**

* * *

_It is not enough to be dumbstruck;**  
**(Can you feel the silence?)**  
**you must have the words in that head of yours.**  
**And oh, oh, can you feel the silence?**  
**I can't take it anymore,**  
**'cause it is not enough to be dumbstruck.**  
**(Can you feel the silence?)_

_The Silence by Bastille_

* * *

_Reflections_

* * *

He sat in a room that once belonged to someone he held very close. The house, which contained the very room he was sitting in, held a lot of memories for him. The house where he had bonded with the only adult who had ever been close enough to call family, since he was a baby. And now, just two years after he had begun to know that adult, he was gone. Gone, like breath on a mirror. And he was never coming back.

Harry got up from his position on the floor, as his joints protested, and looked at the room he was in more closely than he did the night before, when he came into the house trying to find somewhere to sleep. It was Sirius's old room.

The only things in the room were a lot of photographs (either of half naked women, or the Marauders plus his mother) and a king-sized bed. The other half of the room was bare due to Buckbeak sleeping there since he had been rescued by Harry and Hermione in their third year.

Harry had been at Grimmauld Place since yesterday evening, mainly because the Dursleys, whom had been getting steadily angrier than usual due to them noticing Hedwig flying to his window with letters, flew into a fit of rage after Dudley lied to them about something Harry did, and told him to _"get the hell out of their house and never come back."_

Because of this, three days before he turned 16 and only about a month before he would be returning to Hogwarts for his sixth year, he was now living on his own in the one house he felt he could go to without having to deal with people. He moved across the room to the door, and slowly turned the knob.

As he walked downstairs, he wondered if the kitchen had any food, considering he hadn't eaten since the morning before. He was really praying he wouldn't have to leave the house that day. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. He checked every cupboard, every cabinet and even an old refrigerator Sirius had installed after he moved in. Absolutely nothing, but dust.

Harry sighed in annoyance as he realized he would not only have to leave the house, but head into the Muggle world to gather food. He didn't think that would be very fun, but he decided to just tough it out and go anyways. Grabbing his sweatshirt, which he had put on the coat rack when he came into the house the night before, he walked out of the house and made sure the wards were all in check. He didn't want Dumbledore and his idiotic Order coming into the house while he was gone and messing stuff up.

As he started to walk down the sidewalk towards the shopping district, where he knew there would be a supermarket, he began to think of the events during the past few weeks and what led to him not trusting Dumbledore anymore.

* * *

_On one of the last few days before his fifth year at school was over, and when he would be going back to the Dursleys, Harry was incredibly bored. All he had accomplished since he had returned from the Ministry was moping around and crying about Sirius's death. That night, he was tired of feeling sorry for himself and decided to go out and do something. Since he was still angry at Dumbledore for not telling him the prophesy sooner, he decided to go stalk his office._

_He would wait for someone to go and talk to him, and then follow them into his office. He just hoped the Invisibility Cloak would prevent him from being detected by Dumbledore. So, as quietly as he could, he left the dorms and slipped out of the common room, just barely getting caught. Being bored wasn't the only reason he was going, he also wanted to see if he could get some answers about several questions he had._

_He sat in front of Dumbledore's gargoyle, which would move you up to his office when you said the password. It took all of five minutes for two people to appear and say the password, which Harry instantly recognized the two as Ron and Hermione. He was stunned. _'Why would Dumbledore want to talk to the two of them, without him?'

_Never mind the reason, Harry decided to join them. As they hopped onto the Gargoyle's staircase, Harry did as well and rode with them to the top of it, where he and the two would be heading into Dumbledore's office. Hermione asked Ron the same question Harry had asked himself a minute ago. After a short while more, they had made it to the door of Dumbledore's office._

_The two (plus an invisible Harry) walked up to the door slowly, and Ron knocked on the door three times. Dumbledore's voice, magnified by 5, washed over the three as he said, "Enter!" Hermione, feeling slightly scared, turned the knob and pushed the door open. As they walked in, they saw Dumbledore at his office, looking over some papers on his desk. However, when he saw the two enter, he smiled and put the papers into a drawer._

"_Ah, Mr. Weasley! Miss Granger! So nice of you to come so shortly after I had sent my letter. Please, come over, have a seat and make yourselves comfortable." Dumbledore said quite cheerfully, making a hand gesture to the space in front of his desk, before pulling out his wand._

_He conjured two arm chairs and a small table in between the two which had a tea pot, two cups and saucers, and an assortment of sugars and such. The two walked reluctantly over and each sat in an arm chair. Hermione poured herself a bit of tea and put two sugars in. She took a sip as Dumbledore's face turned more serious and he began to speak._

"_Now that you're both here, I have an important mission for you to complete, of course, if you accept."_

_The three teenagers were all shocked, Harry more-so because he was giving his two best friends a mission that apparently Harry couldn't do with them. After Ron and Hermione were finished giving each other astonished looks, they changed their faces to calm expressions and turned back to Dumbledore. As soon as they looked back at him, he spoke once more. But this time, Dumbledore shocked the three even more than the previous time._

"_Now, seeing as you two are very good friends of Harry, I wanted to propose an offer which would benefit us both," Dumbledore began, and Harry felt a sense of dread fill him as Dumbledore continued speaking. "I, of course, want you three to be the best of friends. The Golden Trio, as they call you around school, yes? But, there is something I want you two to do. I want you to spy on Harry and tell me anything you hear in a report each week. As an added bonus for your hard work, I will throw in a payment of 500 galleons each time I get a week. 500 for each of you, that is."_

_In that split second of silence before Ron and Hermione displayed their reactions, Harry realized two things at nearly the same time. 1. Albus Dumbledore was a lying and manipulative bastard. 2. Based on what his friends would do, he would know if they were true enough friends to refused the old coot's offer._

_Of course, Ron would say "Yes!" as soon as he processed what Dumbledore had said. Hermione, however, didn't say anything right away. She seemed to be thinking, and only a few seconds later, she stood up and looked just as angry as Molly Weasley. She aimed a glare at Dumbledore, much like the matriarch of the Weasley family, before she began yelling._

"_**IF YOU THINK FOR** **ONE GODDAMN SECOND THAT I WOULD BETRAY MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT, YOU'RE OFF YOUR ROCKER, YOU OLD COOT!" **Hermione yelled, much like Molly Weasley did in that Howler to Ron in their second year. _

_The other three people in the office looked extremely shocked. Even the paintings on the walls around them, which were usually asleep or looking on quietly, were shocked to their cores._

"_**I AM GOING TO LEAVE THIS OFFICE RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE I VALUE MY FRIENDSHIP TO HARRY MORE THAN I VALUE 500 GALLEONS A MONTH!"**_

_Hermione kicked the arm chair behind her and knocked it down the steps and broke it with a loud crash. She was still fuming as she marched to the door and turned the knob, intending to leave. However, the door wouldn't budge, and therefore she was trapped. She turned back to Dumbledore and he was smiling quite like Voldemort would. It was sadistic._

"_I suggest, Miss Granger, that you sit back down." Dumbledore said, looking very livid with his piercing blue eyes glaring at the girl. He repaired the chair and put it back where it was. "Or, you may just regret it."_

"_What are you gonna do? Revoke my library privileges, stop me being a prefect? I don't give a flying fuck anymore! My friendship with Harry is more important than a library or an important position!"_

_Dumbledore pushed his chair back and walked slowly towards Hermione, making him seem more menacing then he would seem if he was still sitting in his ancient chair._

"_I will not only do all of that, but I will **personally **change your grades so that you will fail your fifth year and then you have to retake them. If I ever let you graduate from this school, you will not be able to get a job anywhere respectable, so you would most likely have to resort to a very low kind of work. If you catch my drift." Dumbledore said, towering over the fifth year girl._

_The three teenagers all held varying degrees of shock on their faces at what Dumbledore threatened Hermione with. Although, Hermione's face had more of a worried tone to it. Harry was livid enough to pull off his invisibility cloak and duel Dumbledore right then. But, he didn't. Mainly because he didn't want to put his friends in any more danger by revealing to them that he had been there the entire time._

_After about a minute, Hermione finally spoke once more. "Fine, I'll do it."_

_Dumbledore smiled again, and Harry's mind started to think. He felt anger towards Dumbledore and Ron, but sympathy towards her friend as he knew that would be very low, having to resort to that kind of work. Dumbledore was exactly what Hermione said, an old coot. But he wasn't just that, he was manipulative and very powerful. He wouldn't stop doing stuff like this until the Gryffindor Golden Boy died in battle with the powerful Lord Voldemort, and then both were gone from the world._

* * *

Ever since that night, Harry had been re-evaluating his life and came to a startling conclusion that Dumbledore had played a part in manipulating Harry's life to be absolute shit for many years. Harry's time at the Dursleys was because of Dumbledore! And he supposed that the reason why none of the teachers ever took notice of his abuse, or even gave a shit, was because Dumbledore had a hand in it!

How much of his life was truly his own? How much had he really chosen for himself, and how much had been pre-destined? His musings on his own awful life were soon cut short after he realized he was in front of where he had planned to go this entire time. The supermarket.

He walked inside and grabbed a shopping cart, going down each aisle looking for the things he had needed. He didn't just want food that he could make for his three meals, but he wanted good snacks too. As he was grabbing a box of Fruit Gushers, a girl suddenly knocked into him and both of them fell to the floor. Harry's shopping cart went all over the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl said as she started to help Harry pick up his items that had fallen. He swore that he knew her voice, but dismissed it for the time being.

Harry replied, trying to make the girl feel better, "No, no, it's fine. I wasn't paying-"

He suddenly looked up and took a look at the girl more closely than he did the first time. "-attention." He looked closer and saw that the girl had bushy, brown hair and chocolate eyes that looked at him with curiosity, then realization and they both shouted at the same time.

"Harry?"

"Hermione?"

* * *

**A/N: Please review the chapter! I would love to hear your feedback and what you have to say about my story. What can I improve, what would you like to see happen, etc. I'll try to post in the next few days, considering I probably won't be able to post while I'm on vacation.**

**Until then, dubai!**


	2. The Truth Revealed

_**THE SILENCE**_

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of The Silence! I might not get an update in for another week, because I'm going on vacation. However, I will try, so don't fret!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews that you all have left, they really motivate me to try and push these chapters out as soon as I can. With that, here is the second chapter!**

* * *

"_All my life  
I've been fighting a war  
I can't talk to you or your friends  
It's not only you  
My heart jumps around when I'm alluded to  
This will not do"_

_Bravado by Lorde_

* * *

_The Truth Revealed_

* * *

As the last syllable left Harry's lips, the two friends stared at each other for just a few moments, before Harry started to laugh. Hermione blushed slightly, but when she realized the situation they were in, she started to laugh as well.

The two were laughing for at least a minute before Harry started to get up as his laughter ceased. Hermione did the same. As the two tried to distinguish who's food was whose, Harry asked Hermione a question. "So, how have you been?"

Hermione thought for just a few seconds before she responded. "I've been good, doing our summer homework and reading a few novels. You know me."

She chuckled lightly. _Typical Hermione, _Harry thought with a soft smile.

"I actually have a question for you, Harry. Now that I think about it." She said, and Harry's head immediately went up to look at the bookworm.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, dreading the question.

"Why are you in London?"

* * *

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter sat in the living room of Grimmauld Place, if you could call it that. Harry referred to it as that because it had a few chairs, and the Black tapestry. The tapestry displayed all of the Black family's dark secrets, especially the ones they wanted to keep secret.

After they had agree to meet up at Grimmauld within the hour, Hermione quickly called a cab and drove off to home. She wrote a note for her parents, put the groceries on the dining room table, and took the cab to the street where the former headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix lay in wake. It took her all of twenty minutes, something that shocked even Harry.

"Now that we're settled in," Harry said, gesturing to the drinks and food on the table. "I'll answer your earlier question. We have to go back a few days..."

* * *

_Harry sat in his bedroom, if you could even call it that. It still had all of the broken toys and the unread books, because Dudley would protest each time he tried to move or throw away the things. And, of course, their precious Dudley always got his way. He had a book in his lap, which was entitled _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ by Arthur Conan Doyle. He was very interested in it, and was almost at a twist ending when a loud banging interrupted him._

"_BOY!" The voice behind the door shouted. Harry immediately recognized it as his Uncle Vernon. "GET YOUR ARSE DOWNSTAIRS IN THE NEXT THREE MINUTES, OR I'M GOING TO BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!"_

_As he heard his Uncle move away, he sighed. _He couldn't just read a book for a few minutes, could he? _Harry thought as he got up from his bed. He put the bookmark (a drawing of Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny that Luna had given him at the end of the year) in the book, set it on his bedside table and opened the door._

_He slowly moved down the stairs so that he could observe the scene before they noticed him. He wasn't that shocked by the sight that met him as he stood on the staircase, anticipating the moment when they would notice him. Uncle Vernon looked about as purple as an eggplant, Dudley looked as if he had been beaten by a gang, and Aunt Petunia was attempting to tend to his wounds._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON, YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" The angry man asked in his furious tone. Harry was ready to make a sarcastic remark, but bit it back, knowing what the man could do if he didn't hold his tongue._

_Harry exhaled and then responded. "I didn't do anything. I'm assuming this happened recently," he said, motioning to his Aunt and Dudley. "and if so, I couldn't have done it. I was in my room the entire day, reading and writing a story. How could I have done it from my room?"_

_Uncle Vernon was not to be deterred. "HE SAID YOU PULLED OUT YOUR THING AND USED IT ON HIM! I WILL NOT HAVE THAT IN MY HOUSEHOLD! TELL THE TRUTH AND YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE LESS SEVERE!"_

_Harry's temper was slowly rising with each word the insolent man said. "I did nothing to your precious boy."_

"_STOP LYING, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"_

_He had enough. Harry decided to let the people have it before he left the house forever. "I DID ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING TO YOUR DUDDIKINS! I'M GOING TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND I'M NOT GOING TO TURN BACK. YOU FUCKING PEOPLE ARE A DISGRACE TO THE HUMAN RACE!"_

* * *

"And so, I grabbed my stuff, packed it all up, and left the house. Using the Knight Bus, I made it to Grimmauld and slept up in Sirius's room. And the rest you basically know. I had no food so I went to the supermarket to get some, and then ran into you." Harry finished his story.

Hermione was quite frankly shocked at how his family was treating him. He was accused of doing something just by the other kid's word. Why didn't they try and make sure that's what happened before yelling at Harry? Hermione didn't know, and didn't have enough time to ponder before Harry asked a question.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me? Especially regarding a certain Headmaster?"

Hermione realized what he could be insinuating and quickly spoke, so that she could prevent any more of the damage that could already be heading her way.

"Dumbledore, a few days before school let out, called me and Ron both to his office. He asked us if we would accept money to tell him everything you did. Ron said yes, and I tried to fight him, but he eventually threatened me enough that I couldn't do anything." Hermione said, in an attempt to quell the impending fight with Harry.

Harry chuckled. She really thought he was mad? Harry knew that Hermione would know when Harry was really pissed. He got into a certain state that would be hard to shake him from, and his face showed all of his anger. "I'm not mad, because I already knew about it entirely."

Hermione's face immediately gave away the shock she felt at what Harry had said. _How does he know about it? It was only us three in the room! Who could have told him?_

"How did you find out?" She asked within a minute of him revealing a secret.

He proceeded to explain how he had been using his invisibility cloak due to his boredom, and him not wanting to cry over Sirius. By the end of the story, Hermione was even more shocked. "None of us figured it out? Not even Dumbledore? Wow... I have another question. How did you manage to sneak past Dumbledore? Couldn't he know where you where with the Invisibility Cloak back in first year."

"From what I remember," Harry started. "The cloak is resistant to many spells, especially the standard detection charm Dumbledore has on the door. He wouldn't have known I was there, but he would have been able to detect you and Ron."

Hermione nodded with the new information she had gained.

Harry decided to tell Hermione more about Dumbledore's manipulations. "I know more about Dumbledore and his manipulations. He has been changing my life ever since the start. When my parents went into hiding with the Fidelius Charm, he knew everything about it. He had been the spell caster, and the secret keeper was a spy for Voldemort. You would remember him as Wormtail.

This ties in greatly, as I have basically deducted that Dumbledore knew that Wormtail was a spy for Voldemort, and was using him so that he could get his hands on me. He wanted me to be a martyr so that he wold become just as famous as he used to be. He had taught the great Harry Potter, who defeated the Dark Lord! Of course that would be headlining news.

When Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall dropped me off at Privet Drive on that fateful Halloween evening, Dumbledore used some sort of charm on the old professor so that she would go along with his plans. How do I know this? When I asked her the previous year, why she and Dumbledore left me with people like the Dursleys, she couldn't say why. There's also the matter of Hogwarts.

Why did Nicolas Flamel agree with Dumbledore to hide the Sorcerer's Stone in a school, and how did Dumbledore not know that Voldemort had been in the castle since September? Simple answers. He wanted me to try and do battle with Voldemort, use me as the sacrifice to destroy Voldemort.

Why did Dumbledore tell nobody about the Chamber of Secrets debacle? He didn't want anybody to know that his school was in turmoil. He wanted to make sure that he would keep his position.

Why did he let Dementors onto the grounds in our third year? He could have set up a system so that Sirius couldn't have gotten in, other than the Dementors! Wouldn't Sirius be used to them by this point, considering he had been in Azkaban for eleven or twelve years? And how did Dumbledore not know about the Marauders and their animagus forms?

Fourth year. The Twi-Wizard Tournament. How the hell was I allowed to compete? I found the rule book when I was looking for my Firebolt in fifth year. I read through it, there was a way for me to not compete! All I had to say was a certain phrase that would not allow me to compete. Dumbledore wanted me to see if Voldemort would be planning something. He wanted me to be the sacrifice AGAIN! He didn't care about my well-being at all. He just wanted to see that Voldemort was back, and prove a point!

And finally, last year. Why didn't Dumbledore fight Fudge's decision to let such a horrid woman as Dolores Umbridge take up a position here? Am I the only one who sees a giant fault in that? As well as with the fact that Dumbledore wasn't alerted immediately about the whole Ministry thing! We gave Snape the signal, and even flooed at Grimmauld Place. Even if Kreacher did something stupid, why didn't Snape tell him faster? It doesn't matter if they were scattered all across the world, they had those coins that could pass messages!

My point is, _when has Dumbledore ever not had a hand in my life?_"

Harry finally finished his rant against Dumbledore. Hermione sat in her seat, staring at Harry in horror as she realized the entire truth of his words. Dumbledore could easily have done all of those things, and that could have made him a hell of a lot eviler than Voldemort ever has been.

"Could Dumbledore be considered a Dark Lord as well as V-Voldemort?" Hermione said, stuttering over the name slightly.

Harry pondered this for a few seconds. "He could. I would consider him worse than Voldemort. Voldemort may have taken my parents away, but I didn't really know them all that well, so it's not really a sad thing in my life. Dumbledore, however, has taken away my innocence and the fun childhood I should have had."

Hermione and Harry just sat in the room for a few minutes, in utter silence. Hermione was still in shock, and decided to ask the question that was probably on both of their minds.

"What are we going to do?"

Harry was going to attempt an answer when, through the slightly opened window, an owl came flying through. The owl dropped a letter on Harry's lap, then flew through the window once more. He opened the letter quickly, and saw immediately that it was from Gringotts.

* * *

"_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are sorry about not contacting you sooner and for your loss. We had to deal with the Black vaults and such before we could do the will reading. This letter is to notify you of the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black being read on the 2nd of August, 1996 at 1:00 PM. After the reading, we would also like to discuss with you about your vaults and such._

_To head to Gringotts at the exact time, just hold the paper in your hand and say "Marmalade!" Anybody who is touching you will be transported as well. We hope to see you there._

_Gringotts Bank"_

* * *

**A/N: Woah! What a chapter that was. Luckily, I got it out on time and released it before I have to go on vacation. I will try and write while I'm on vacation, but no promises.**

**Review, favorite and follow! Thanks, guys.**

_**ALSO: PLEASE READ THE UPDATE ON MY PROFILE AS IT HAS IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**_

**-Olympus**


	3. Fireworks

_**THE SILENCE**_

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating, I've been rather busy trying to figure out how to fix my computer's keys. No luck so far, but I've decided to just deal with it.**

**I will be trying to write chapters in advance so I can post more often. I really want to get this story done by the end of 2014, but no promises. On to Chapter Three!**

* * *

_"Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies  
Silver clouds with grey linings  
So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
One maniac at a time we will take it back"_

_The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy_

* * *

_Fireworks_

* * *

Harry stood up and raised a hand to his brow, wiping away the sweat that had gathered. For the past five days, Hermione had been helping him get the house back into shape. Unfortunately with all the damage it had obtained over the years, it was going to take a lot longer than they had expected. They had only managed to clean the drawing room and the front room in the past five days. They had also used a few spells to try and freshen up the bedrooms until they had enough time to clean them, which worked for the most part.

Harry was now working on the kitchen, and had finally scrubbed off the residue of a particularly nasty spell when Hermione arrived near the end of the morning.

"Harry?" Hermione yelled as she took off her coat. Hermione had been expecting a call from the messy-haired boy, after all, that was the reason Hermione had gotten him a cell phone. When he didn't call, she tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail. Wondering why he wasn't picking up, she decided to go over herself.

As she heard a particularly loud grunt, she remembered that he said he would try working on the kitchen, and made her way through the house. Hermione smiled when she found him looking like he had just been doused in really cold water, mixed with paint, and seeing the kitchen, which looked much better already from however long Harry had been working on it. She loved the way he looked now, determined and working hard. As much as she would have loved to keep enjoying the view, she had to remind him of what they had to do today, and decided to shout.

"Harry, you need to go shower and get ready! The will reading starts in an hour, and you wanted to go thirty minutes early!"

He looked up at her, rather startled if Hermione had anything to say about it, when she began to yell, then his eyes widened in surprise as he remembered he had wanted to go early. He got up, brushed off his jeans a bit, and walked over to Hermione.

"Thanks, Mione." He said with a rather lopsided grin on his face.

He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running upstairs to his bedroom. Harry had discovered the master suites on the top floor, and there were two directly across from each other. One was Sirius's old room, and the other one belonged to a RAB. Harry took Sirius's, while Hermione had gotten her own with RAB's. They each had a bathroom and Harry definitely enjoyed that. After years of having next to nothing, having things like this really brightened up his day.

Harry took off his clothing as he stepped into the shower, basking in the warm water, and Hermione was downstairs making herself a cup of tea, mentally preparing herself for the Gringotts visit.

* * *

The Goblin in the room, who went by the name of Griphook, was just finishing up the proper papers for the reading when the sound that was made when a Gringotts portkey was used reached his ears. He was startled when he saw whom had arrived. One was Harry Potter, whom was invited, and then there was a girl whom was holding Mr. Potter tightly. The goblin shook himself before speaking to the two teenagers.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. And I see you have also brought along with you a guest, I'm afraid I don't know your name Ms...?"

Hermione answered quickly. "Hermione Granger, I'm Harry's friend and he wanted me to come along. Mostly for moral support."

Griphook chuckled quietly before continuing. "Well, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, you are very welcome to sit down and wait for the other invited people to arrive."

Harry was perfectly ready to do just that and relax after working for a while, but Hermione had another plan which had Harry looking at her in confusion. "I have something else in mind, if I may ask?"

The two shared a glance as the goblin motioned for her to continue. "Harry and I know that there will be people here who do not want us to be here, and we would prefer to stay and hear the will. Would it be possible for us to use an Invisibility Cloak so that they will not know we're here?"

Griphook thought about this. He understood where the young witch was coming from. He had had regular meetings with Albus Dumbledore, whom was Harry's self-appointed magical guardian, under extremely faulty laws and circumstances. Dumbledore had told him repeatedly to send the bank statements that Harry should have gotten to him, stating he would pass them along. Griphook had once believed that.

And now, he understood that was the wrong decision to have made. But that wasn't the only reason he was about to say yes. Both Gringotts and Griphook himself had been looking forward to sticking it to Dumbledore in some fashion, and now they had a way to do just that. Griphook eventually said yes, and not even a minute later, Hermione had pulled out the Cloak from a enlarged bag and threw it over the two teenagers.

Griphook stared at the corner that they now were hidden in for a few moments, before he went back to his preparations. It wouldn't do for anybody to suspect anything. At the same time, Harry and Hermione looked at each other under the Cloak.

"Well, I guess it's time for the fireworks to begin." Harry said softly, and Hermione had to stifle a laugh.

He was right, of course.

* * *

Around five minutes later, the first of the invitations were triggered. The Tonks had arrived. Harry only knew one of them, whom was the Tonks that both Harry and Hermione knew and loved, but guessed, correctly, that the other two were her parents. After the exchange of pleasantries by the goblin and the family, they sat down. The two teens moved a bit closer to see how they were faring.

Tonks's usually vibrant hair had dimmed quite dramatically, and was now a brown color. Hermione assumed that she was extremely sad about Sirius's death, and Harry agreed. The other two weren't as sad, but they still had a vacant look to them. Tonks must have told them about how Sirius was innocent, which would probably make things easier.

With ten minutes to spare, a old wizard with a very long, white beard and dramatic purple robes appeared and smiled at the occupants. Even if Dumbledore couldn't see it, Harry and Hermione noticed how the Tonks were shocked at how cheerful the old man was. The thought that crossed many minds in the rooms at the same time was: _'That old man is up to something.' _

Griphook was gritting his sharp teeth as he said hello, and motioned for the old wizard to sit. He still had that infuriating smile on his face, and as he sat down, took a lemon drop out of his robes, unstuck it, and placed it in his mouth.

A minute later, the redheaded family that Harry had begun to dislike more and more appeared. Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron had been selected to go. Molly looked quite serene, and Ginny and Ron were smiling maliciously. Harry and Hermione looked at each other under the cloak, looking rather disturbed at their reactions.

The rest of the invited people arrived in short order. Remus had been invited, and in a strange twist, Neville and Luna had also arrived. Albus, Molly, Ginny and Ron were all confused at the two whom were invited, but did not get a chance to say a word as Griphook stood up to begin his presentation.

"Welcome, all of you, to the official reading of The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black. Mr. Black had decided, before his death, to do a video will instead of just reading off of a piece of parchment."

Dumbledore and a few Weasleys looked at each other in both shock and anger. Dumbledore quietly thought to himself, _'This wasn't in the original plan... what is that mutt up to?'_

Griphook ignored the looks and continued on. "We, here at Gringotts, have a special platform that video wills can be played on. I shall now place it on the table and play it for you all. I must ask that you all remain silent until the end. Here we go..."

The goblin pressed a button on the device after he placed it down, and a holographic figure of Sirius arrived on the platform. Harry sucked in a breath, but was able to calm himself down, and listened.

* * *

_"Is it running? It is? Oh, good._

_I, Sirius Orion Black, am of sound mind and body (shut up, Moony). Hello, everybody whom is watching this. If you are seeing this, than I have passed away before I could be cleared and before I ever got to give a real home to my godson. I'm so sorry, Harry, and I wish I could be there for you still._

_Well, now that we got that out of the way, let's begin this. This is The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black, aka me._

_To Nymphadora (I know I'm using your first name, bite me), Ted and Andromeda Tonks, I leave you each 100,000 galleons in the hopes that you can make your lives better. Good luck, guys._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave you with Padfoot's Den, and 150,000 galleons. I want you to have a home of your own, and money so that you can live without a job._

_To Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, I leave you each 50,000 galleons and a letter that you can read after the reading. I also want to thank you for being such good friends to Harry, because you have definitely brightened up his life._

_To Fred and George Weasley, I leave you with an updated and personalized copy of the Marauder's Map, made recently with the help of my godson, the deed to a property in Hogsmeade, and 100,000 galleons. I'm giving you this so you can continue your escapades with pranks, and further Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes farther than I could imagine._

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you with jack shit, you manipulative old bastard._

_To Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny Weasley, I leave you with 2 galleons each. You don't deserve enough in my eyes for all the shit you've done to my godson._

_And finally, to Harry James Potter, I leave you with everything else in the Black Family, including Grimmauld Place. I hope you can do much better in that house, and with all my wealth, than I could have. I'll miss you, pup._

_That concludes my will. All things I have stated are final, and this is the final version of my will._

_Goodbye."_

As Harry had predicted earlier, the fireworks began, as the room descended into chaos.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It was fun to write, and I imagine the next one will be even more so. I'll try and post every week, but no promises. Thanks for holding on guys.**

**-Olarst**


	4. The Secrets Within

_**THE SILENCE**_

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Four! I now have the entire story mapped out so I should be able to post more often. My goal is to post every Sunday, which I hope I will be able accomplish. Enjoy the chapter where secrets are revealed - and more questions are asked.**

* * *

_"And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold,  
My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones,  
It keeps my veins hot, the fires found a home in me.  
I move through town, I'm quiet like a fire,  
And my necklace is of rope, I tie it and untie it."_

_Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde_

* * *

_The Secrets Within_

* * *

The goblin coughed quietly as he got the attention of the six teenagers in the room. They had been talking amongst themselves, discussing many things from what had happened in the room earlier and why Harry and Hermione had not been at Grimmauld Place or anywhere else where people knew where they could be. Griphook would be fine with them continuing to talk - Harry and Hermione were soon to be two of his most powerful clients - but they had business to attend to.

"The reason you all have been asked to stay behind," Griphook began, "is because Sirius Black left another thing to be read - more specifically, a letter. It was written specifically to you six. So, let us begin..."

Using the same video disc they had used prior, Griphook hit a button and Sirius Black, post-mortem, appeared for the second time that day. Hermione reached for Harry's hand, and gripped it tightly.

_"Dear Harry, Hermione, __Fred, George, _Neville, and Luna,

_Hello. If you are hearing this, unfortunately, this old dog has finally fallen. But, don't worry, I'm still going to be of use here. I have some things to tell you. First, there's the matter of Dumbledore's **shady **ways."_

As Sirius finished the sentence, Harry clutched his head. It felt like something was unlocking inside his head, like a closed bank vault, and he suddenly began seeing memories.

* * *

_It's the summer before Fifth Year and the two men are sitting in the library in Grimmauld Place. Sirius was sitting in a rather large armchair, looking at Harry as he sits on a tattered old couch._

_"Now, Harry, you may be wondering why I'm calling you here when you are supposed to be doing work." Sirius began, chuckling slightly at Harry's bewildered expression._

_Harry considered this for a moment and nodded._

_Sirius looked at him more seriously. "There's something about your life that Dumbledore has been trying to keep secret."_

_Harry immediately looked at Sirius in shock, and jumped out of his seat. "_Dumbledore_? You mean, the Master of the Light, the one that's helped both of us?"_

_Sirius looked at Harry intently for a moment before realizing what the old man had done. "Dumbledore, you bastard..." Sirius muttered under his breath as he quietly pulled his wand out._

_"_Reserare Secreta_!" Sirius shouted as he pointed his wand towards Harry. _

_A golden light flew out out of the wand and hit Harry dead on. He shouted in pain as he clutched his head and the sound of a bank vault unlocking filled the room. Sirius wanted to run over and help but knew he could not. The spell would rip apart his mind, and if anybody went near, something horrific could happen._

_After several minutes, Harry stopped and finally stood up. His hands shook as his green eyes were alight with fury and power. "DUMBLEDORE!" Harry shouted as the room's enchanted windows broke and glass rained down amongst them._

_Harry calmed down after this, and sank back into a chair. Sirius stood up and looked at the young, exhausted man._

_"My God," Sirius began. "Remus was right. You are a descendant of-"_

* * *

The memory suddenly turned to something like TV static as another one began to play.

_"Yes, Harry!" Sirius shouted in glee as he was able to keep the spell going for several minutes. The spell was one that worked like the Petrification Jinx but allowed the person petrified to talk. This worked in a way so that people being interrogated would talk without running away._

_Sirius was still smiling as Harry finally lifted the spell, tired after a long workout like they had. The older man walked over and clapped the young man on the back._

_"That's what it means to be the..."_

* * *

The memory changed once more.

_"Why do I have to do this, Sirius?" Harry said, turning around and looking at the man with saddened eyes. "I know Occlumency well enough that none of them will ever know!"_

_Sirius's face became more determined at that statement. "If either the old man or Riddle get wind of you having this power, you will be scrutinized to your last second of movement! You would be treated as a lab rat - and they would both try to either eradicate you or the power within you! I'm trying to protect you, can't you see?"_

_Harry contemplated this train of thought. '_It _does_ make sense, now that I see it from another perspective...'

_"Let's say I go along with this plan, when will I relearn the knowledge?"_

_Sirius's face turned sour again. "When I say the safe word in a certain tone."_

_"What's the safe word?" Harry asked, calmly._

_Sirius sighed as he sank down into a chair nearby, and took a swig of the firewhiskey that was on the table. "_Shady_."_

_Harry then sat down in the chair opposite. He knew that Sirius only had the best intentions in mind, and decided to take a leap of faith with him._

_"Well, if it means being protected," Harry began, "Then I guess I can be subjected to losing the memory of being the..."_

* * *

"Harry?"

Hermione stood over the young man, who realized he was on the ground. He got up, feeling a bit disoriented after the experience of regaining blocked memories. '_What were those memories about...?_'

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as he stood up rather slowly, trying to clear his head. It took him almost a minute to readjust to being in the real world, before he could finally speak.

"Yeah.. yeah..." he began. "Voldemort sent me a message, though for the _life _of me, I can't remember what it was."

Hermione was confused slightly at this. Most times when Harry got a vision from Voldemort, he at least gasped in pain before doing anything like fainting. This was unlike the other times, but she decided to let it go. Maybe Voldemort had figured out new tactics. Her thoughts were further interrupted by Griphook, who made a noise of interruption.

"As much as I admire the dedication to your friend, Miss Granger," the goblin began. "We must finish the letter today. Now, come along and let us complete this."

The two got up, with Hermione helping Harry, and they both collapsed back into their seats. The image of Sirius was paused where it was before Harry had fainted, and Griphook pressed play once more.

_"Dumbledore is not meant to be trusted under any circumstances. He is dangerous, and a very manipulative man. Don't waste time with him - he will try and break all of you if he gets the chance._

_This portion of the letter is directed towards Hermione: You may wonder why I didn't name you in my will; simple, really. You just need to **jog **your memory..."_

As Harry did not even ten minutes prior, Hermione's world turned to darkness and she felt as if she were falling through a dark world, before she hit something soft, and the memory began...

* * *

_Hermione was peacefully sleeping in her room at Grimmauld Place. It was nearly three in the morning, and they were planning to go back to Hogwarts in eight hours. The bookworm of Gryffindor had planned to get a good night's sleep, but this was interrupted by a giant black dog rushing into her room and waking her up._

_"Sirius?" she asked after a few minutes of him licking her._

_He transformed back into a human and sat on a nearby chair as he spoke. "Hermione, you need to listen to me. We don't have much time, and I need to tell you the truth so it can help you in the future."_

_Hermione looked at Sirius, now fully awake, with her mouth open in shock. Padfoot, one of the Marauders, needed to impart important information on her, and was doing it at 3 o'clock in the morning. She really had no choice but to listen. "Go on." she quietly said._

_"Harry has a very important day coming, yet that won't happen for at least a year yet." Sirius began. "It has been written in the stars, and yes, I know that I sound like a centaur, but it's true. You two are destined to join together in this fight and destroy your enemies and gain allies beyond anybody's imagination."_

_Hermione looked at Sirius thoughtfully - she knew that he was being completely serious (no pun intended). She decided to take a chance and trust him._

_"What is this day going to entail?" she asked, being rather interested._

_Sirius looked at her intently from his seat, and leaned forward to gaze into her eyes. "You may not believe me, but I do promise it is true."_

_Hermione quickly replied. "Of course, I'll believe you. Just please tell me - I'm dying to know."_

_Sirius let out a breath. He shook his head slightly, and said, "On that day, he will take the mantle of being the-"_

* * *

"Hermione?"

Hermione was still disoriented from the strange memory she had just somehow unlocked. Her head hurt, but it began to lessen as the memory seemed to take its rightful place in her head. She looked up and saw the boy who apparently was interlocked with her in more ways than one.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked in a concerned tone. She smiled, he really did care about her.

"Yeah, just had a headache..." she replied, smiling to let him know she was okay.

Harry knew this was bullshit. She was acting the way he did after his memories were unlocked. Harry only had one question now: did their unlocked memories have a relationship with each other?

Griphook went through the same procedure as last time, and pressed play one last time.

_"I'm gone now, and I know that. But that doesn't mean I'm still not here in spirit. Look under the wings to find the book, and all will be told._

_I love you guys, and especially you, Pup. I'll miss you all._

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius Black._

_P.S. The **phoenix **is coming soon..."_

The video version of Sirius vanished as the Six in the room all fell to the floor and unlocked more of their memories...

* * *

Memories began to play in a rapid pace, and they only caught snippets of each.

_"My God," Sirius began. "Remus was right. You are a descendant of the Grey family..."_

* * *

___"That's what it means to be the Grey heir."_

* * *

_____"Well, if it means being protected," Harry began, "Then I guess I can be subjected to losing the memory of being the Grey Heir."_

* * *

_______Sirius let out a breath. He shook his head slightly, and said, "On that day, he will take the mantle of being the Grey Lord."_

* * *

_______Neville, Luna, Fred and George were all kneeling in front of Harry and Hermione in a strange place._

_______The Four spoke in unison. "We are the Grey Knights - poised to serve the Grey Lord and Lady as long as we live."_

_______Hermione spoke next. "I am the Grey Lady - mutual ruler of the Grey Knights and Kingdom with the Grey Lord."_

_______Harry spoke last. "I am the Grey Lord - mutual ruler of the Grey Kingdom with my Grey Lady. We will take the world back from the heart-attacked, one maniac at a time!"_

_______The Four cheered._

* * *

All six of the teens stood up after their fainting episode, and the Knights knelt in front of the Grey Lord and Lady. Both of their eyes seemed to glow with power as they made a declaration that would change the Wizarding World forever.

"We are the rulers of the Grey Kingdom! We will take back what we have lost and destroy our enemies forever. We will take the world back, no matter what the cost. The Moment is coming, and you all must be ready when it does!"

* * *

In a graveyard near Diagon Alley, a certain grave was invisible to the naked eye unless you knew what to look for. In the grave lay a man who was once highly revered, but had died and his name and power had been lost to history. At the same moment that the Grey Lord and Lady made their declaration, the grave cracked once in a diagonal fashion.

The pieces then flew into the sky and slammed to the ground on either side of the grave. The coffin within slammed open and the man inside rose from his tomb. He then pulled something out of his pocket, and looked at it. He chuckled and looked up at the sky.

"The Moment is coming..."

* * *

**A/N: How was that for a plot twist? Yeah, I love where this story is gonna go, and trust me when I say: It's going to be epic.**

**Next Chapter: Dumbledore and his manipulations are exposed; Harry and Hermione travel to the Grey Manor; The Man's identity is revealed to the Grey Lord and Lady.**

**Please review, favorite and follow the story! It means a lot. Thanks, guys!**

* * *

**_OC Spells:_**

**_Reserare Secreta - Google Translate Latin for "Unlock the Secrets."_**


End file.
